


Wait for Me

by hopecanbeyoursword



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bi Jason Grace, Canonical Character Death, I saw Hadestown last month, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Pan Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), Temporary Character Death, because Hadestown is about Orpheus and Eurydice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Percy Jackson might sometimes be impulsive and reckless, but he knew the gods. He had walked among them, had been asked to join them.So he knew how to get him back.Hadestown/Orpheus & Eurydice AU
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Wait for Me

Percy Jackson might sometimes be impulsive and reckless, but he knew the gods. He had walked among them, had been asked to join them.

So he knew how to get him back.

* * *

Percy had returned from the Underworld more than once before he turned sixteen. He remained the only person to ever bring a soul back, to be rewarded by Hades with someone he believed lost. His mother. And Percy Jackson had been one of three to make it out of Tartarus alive.

While he was aware that he was not his uncle’s favorite, they had come to some kind of understanding after the first war. Nico had changed the path the war was heading to, had brought Hades and Demeter and Persephone into battle. They had gained honor and recognition the Underworld hadn’t had in years.

The children of the Big Three had learned to get along. So did their fathers. For the first time in a war, it wasn’t Poseidon and Zeus against Hades. Even with the ups and downs between their children, Nico, Thalia, and Percy remained loyal to each other, even before the Romans entered the picture. They had to work at their relationships with each other, competing over the smallest things. Until the war, which brought them all to an understanding they hadn’t had before. They had fought as equals, each an important part in defeating Kronos.

They thought they were the only ones. Until Percy disappeared, and Jason showed up.

The Romans made it both easier, and more complicated. Hazel was Nico’s sister, and she was family to Percy. But Thalia barely knew her. Jason was Thalia’s brother that she hadn’t seen in over a decade, but that in itself created problems. They were strangers, when they should’ve been family. Jason and Percy had a weird competitiveness on board the Argo II. They conceded to Annabeth, the only one they could agree was better than them. Nico found an even footing with Jason, but at the cost of a secret he hadn’t been ready to share yet.

But when Nico was outed to Jason, Jason also admitted that he wasn’t as straight as people thought he was. The blond son of Jupiter came out, standing in solidarity with his Greek cousin. Percy did, too. Three sons of the Big Three, united in a way no guessed they would be.

Nico found his path with Will. Annabeth and Reyna had been dancing around each other, and with the war out of the way, were finally starting to see what they could be. Leo and Piper were… something. Frank and Hazel were growing stronger each day. Which left Jason and Percy as the odd ones out for a while, until their “just hanging out as friends” movie nights when their friends were on dates, became dates themselves. Slowly, naturally, they progressed into something more. It didn’t come as a surprise to their close friends, as they all knew how close they had gotten.

It had been good, and easy, for a few months. Though Jason was in California, and Percy in New York, they talked to each other every day, and Mrs. O’Leary would occasionally shadow travel Percy to see his boyfriend.

Until Apollo became mortal, and that summer turned everything upside down.

* * *

Percy had wanted a break, to be with his family, his friends, and his boyfriend, without another prophecy on their shoulders. He drove Apollo and Meg to camp, but then took his leave. He had done more than his fair share. It was time for a god to see how they lived.

And then, Apollo roped Jason into the quest he and Meg were on. Jason had agreed to help, and Percy had asked him to be careful.

It should’ve been okay.

Until Nico appeared in Percy’s apartment, a solemn look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” were the only two words he could offer in the first ten minutes he was there. The son of Hades repeated the words, trying to get more to come out of his mouth while Percy worked himself into a panic. The son of Poseidon knew someone had to have died. He just didn’t know who.

“Who, Nico? Tell me.” Percy was begging his cousin, needing to know. No one would be easy. Percy was hoping against all odds that this wasn’t a “someone you loved died” type of visit, but there was no other kind it could be, not with the way he was greeted. “I need to know.”

Nico looked up at his cousin. He took in his appearance. Percy had been calm and happy when Nico arrived. The son of Hades hated to be the bearer of bad news, but he was the only one in New York who knew. Percy deserved to hear it from someone he knew, someone he trusted not to lie about it.

Gently, Nico pushed Percy towards the couch. “Sit down, Percy. Please. I’ll tell you once you sit down.”

Percy did as he was told, the pool of dread growing in his stomach. Any death would be hard on him, but he had a feeling that this one would destroy him. He looked expectantly at his cousin. Whoever it was, it was hurting him, too.

“Percy, I’m sorry. But Jason… he’s with my father now.”

* * *

Percy was angry.

He was angry, and he was upset, and he was crushed. He thought that he and his friends could finally get a break, finally have a summer where someone they loved didn’t die. They had already lost too much, at such a young age. But now, they had a chance. He and Annabeth were planning on going to New Rome for school in the fall, needing a break from being chased by monsters in the mortal world. It would also allow him to see Jason more, and for Annabeth to spend more time with Reyna.

A bright future was almost theirs.

But now, Percy didn’t know what to think, what to feel. He heard a roar in his ears, felt himself shaking. Or he thought, until he heard Nico’s voice raise up above the roaring.

Opening his eyes, Percy realized that it wasn’t him that was shaking. It was the entire room, the entire building. His powers were reacting to his emotions. The powers he tried so hard to keep at bay, the ones he was terrified of. He hated how destructive he had the potential to be. His panic spiked, which made his power display stronger, more out of control. The water in the pipes was straining to escape. He was a dam about to break.

Nico also looked panicked, but less so, like he was trying to remain calm for Percy’s sake. The older demigod appreciated the sentiment behind the gesture, but couldn’t think about it. Instead, Percy blindly grabbed for the small crystal he knew was on the table next to him. It had been a gift from Annabeth, the other half to hers. After Tartarus, they had been plagued with nightmares. During the day, sometimes things reminded them of the horrors they faced. So Annabeth had done some research, and found crystals that helped with the anxiety, depression, and panic that they kept with them at all times. Percy really wasn’t sure how they worked, but knew that they did.

He tried to clear his head, trying to keep his head above the waves of panic and desperation. “Who else knows?”

“Apollo, Meg, and Piper. They were the ones with him. But Leo was due to meet up with them soon, and I have a feeling that Artemis knows, will break the news to Thalia soon.”

“I’m going to fix this, Nico. I’m going to bring him back.”

“Percy…” Nico was cautious. “My dad isn’t going to just… give him back.”

“I can do this, Nico. I got my mom back, didn’t I?”

“Be careful, please,” Nico pleaded. He knew he couldn’t change Percy’s mind. And his cousin was right. If anyone could, it was Percy. Where Orpheus failed to bring Eurydice back, Percy would ensure Jason joined them again, but only if it was what the blond wanted. If Jason didn’t want it, Percy would let him stay, but it would break him.

For Percy’s sake, Nico hoped Jason wanted to come back.

* * *

Jason knew he was dead.

He remembered the pain, remembered his last fight. He made the choice to keep his friends safe, knowing the risk. Children of the Big Three didn’t tend to live long, and they often died painfully. He wasn’t the exception. 

The Underworld was somewhere he had never been, somewhere Romans had never been, except Hazel and Gwen. Two who had died, very briefly in Gwen’s case, but both when they died. The Greeks had been here before, had come down by choice, very much alive. Jason wasn’t sure why they would have chosen to, past when Percy had saved his mom.

Jason stood before the judges as they read off everything he had accomplished in his just-barely sixteen years of life. He knew he should be paying attention, but he couldn’t help but think about Percy. His boyfriend would be devastated when he heard. They had both lost a lot of people, and the son of Jupiter knew what this would do to Percy. Part of him wanted to go back, see his friends, family, and boyfriend again. But another part of him wanted to stay. To be free of prophecies, monsters, to not have to outlive another friend. He could have a good life in Elysium, where the judges told him he would go. He could find fallen friends, could try and meet the Greeks that his friends told him so much about. He could be safe.

He hesitated, but was forced along by the judges as they told him they had a lot more souls to go through. Slowly, Jason made his way toward Elysium, wondering who he would see first. Would he see a friend? A stranger? A celebrity?

Blinking, Jason stared at the man, who looked about seven or eight years older than him, who was greeting the soul who entered before him. There was something about him that was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Not until he got closer.

“Welcome to Elysium,” the man smiled. He looked relaxed, hands in the pockets of his shorts. He seemed easygoing, a smile on his face. However, the effect was slightly thrown off by the scar down his face.

If Jason hadn’t been able to figure it out by that, the beads around the man’s neck would’ve given it away. A Camp Half-Blood necklace, a scar down the side of his face, blue eyes and blond hair, all belonging to a man in his early twenties. Jason had heard stories, from Thalia, and Annabeth, and Percy. They didn’t like to talk about him that much, but each had told him a few things in moments of weakness. He had been important to all of them, in some way. A demigod, once a loyal friend, turned traitor, turned hero in the moment of his death. Just enough good that outweighed the bad to land him in Elysium.

“Luke.” Jason watched as different emotions splayed across the man’s face.

“How do you know me?” Luke asked, cautious. Not everyone who arrived in Elysium was happy to see him. He knew he had hurt a lot of people, but he was using this chance to try and do some good. He wanted to greet the new souls, help them adjust. He had thought he wanted to try and be reborn again, try for the Isles of Blest. He still did, but not yet.

“My sister,” Jason started, well aware that Thalia had the most history with Luke. “My friend, my…” he trailed off. He didn’t know why, but he could say the word ‘boyfriend.’ Maybe it had to do with the fact that Percy had admitted he once had a crush on Luke, or that now that he was dead, technically, he and Percy weren’t together anymore. At least, in that sense. Or maybe it was because he was still nervous every time he came out. “I’ve heard stories about you.”

“Who’s your sister?” Luke looked interested, but also wary.

“Thalia. Thalia Grace.”

* * *

Hades wasn’t surprised to find Percy Jackson waiting for him in his throne room. The god knew that the Roman son of Jupiter had died. He had seen how his son reacted to the news, before going to find Percy.

Persephone had sent him that little secretive smile she had before he stepped into the room, where his nephew was sitting with his hellhound, waiting.

“Perseus Jackson. I assume you’re here about Jason Grace, correct?”

“Yes.” Percy stood up, drawing himself to his full height. “I want to bring him back. But only if it’s what he wants.”

“You know that’s not how it works, nephew. If everyone got back who they wanted, there would be almost no one down here. I can’t just let you have him back. You don’t even know if he wants to go back.”

“I know,” Percy sounded more hesitant, but he didn’t waver in his purpose. “But I have to try. If he wants to come back, I’m going to fight for him. I’m never going to stop.”

Hades appraised his nephew. A lot had changed since the first time they met each other, five years a lot for Percy, but pretty much just the blink of an eye for Hades. Hades and his children were recognized as heroes, and he had his seat on the council. Percy had never been his favorite demigod, but as his nephew grew, he became more tolerable.

“What are you proposing?” Hades wanted to see if the demigod had a plan, to see how serious he was about getting his boyfriend back.

“The trial of Orpheus. We all know the story. If Jason wants to come back, give me the same test Orpheus failed.”

Hades was surprised by the request, but when he thought about it, it made sense. However, that didn’t mean he was going to let it slide. Every demigod knew about the trial. He couldn’t let them all try.Orpheus had been a special case, and it had been the best option he had at the time. Letting him try. Persephone had backed him up, wanting the two lovers to be reunited. “Why are you worthy of this over others?”

“I’m not,” Percy shook his head. “I’m not worth more or less than any of my friends, or any demigod. Not really. Sure, maybe in certain situations I’m more helpful, but we’re all important. Most of what I’m going to say applies to all of us. Jason was young, deserved more time. He saved Olympus, saved all of you, and all of us. He has suffered, and he has lost. He grew up without his family. He deserves more time with them, with Thalia. She was a stranger when she should’ve been family. He deserves to see the real world, instead of just New Rome. He deserves to be seen as someone other than a great hero, son of Jupiter. He’s a good person, with a lot to learn. And if he wants it, I want to give it to him.”

Hades stared at him. It was refreshing to hear someone talk about someone else, rather than boast about their own accomplishments, but he should’ve expected that. Percy was different from any of the other big named demigods. But that didn’t mean he could just give Percy a pass. The trial of Orpheus _would_ be a good compromise.

“Well, Perseus Jackson…”

* * *

Jason sat by the lake, Luke next to him.

The son of Jupiter had slowly talked Luke through the changes, told him about the Romans, and Gaea, and Camp Half-Blood. It had been a lot for the older demigod to take in, but he had wanted to know if Percy had kept his promise, if the people that were once family were okay, if his siblings were okay.

Jason had assured him that Annabeth and Thalia were okay. That they had been a big help in the war against Gaea, and that though they had been hurt, they were alive. Tartarus had been the hardest to talk about. But he had, knowing Luke would want to know.

Then he told Luke that his siblings were doing well, that there were more, but now, everyone had their own cabin. All the unclaimed didn’t have to stay on the floor in the Hermes cabin. That had been part of Percy’s promise, something that Jason didn’t know all that much about. He knew that Percy and Luke had had a conversation moments before Luke’s death, and that things had gotten better at camp since, but he hadn’t known exactly what was said. That was something kept between those that had been there: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and even Thalia.

Demigods were claimed by thirteen, brought to camp so they could protect themselves. Everyone had their own cabin, and the gods were trying to pay more attention. It wasn’t perfect. But it was better.

Luke was glad Percy had kept up his end of the deal. Part of him had been worried, as he had hurt the other demigod, and his friends, many times when he was still alive. But it was Percy. He kept his word. Personal loyalty was his fatal flaw. The younger demigod was a force to be reckoned with, and, in another world, one where Luke didn’t turn against camp, he thought they might’ve been able to be good friends. In another world, he and Thalia, and Annabeth and Percy and Grover, and maybe even Jason, could’ve been a family. But this wasn’t that world. In this world, Luke _had_ turned against them. Thalia had become an Immortal Hunter to avoid the prophecy. Annabeth was the Architect of Olympus, and had Percy as a brother, and Reyna (a Roman) as her girlfriend. Grover was a Lord of the Wild, helping to bring demigods back to camp. Percy had been the child of the prophecy, had been in the center of another prophecy like Annabeth, had gone down to Tartarus with Annabeth, and if Luke was reading the conversation right, had had a boyfriend in Jason. The son of Jupiter had grown up in the Roman camp, away from his sister, raised to be a hero, survived the two Great Prophecies, only to die now.

“Do you think he’ll come?” Luke asked, breaking the silence. “Percy, I mean. He has to know that you died by now.”

Jason nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees that were pulled up to his chest. “He will. He’d do it for any of us. He wanted to come see everyone he lost in the first war, but he had repairs to help with, since had and Annabeth are like the leaders of camp. Then we got pulled into this new war, and he was in California and I was in New York, both of us with no memories.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Luke’s mouth. “He’s a good guy. I get why you like him. He’s going to come for you.”

Jason’s shoulders stiffened. “Yeah, I like him. He’s a good friend.” The son of Jupiter was comfortable enough about his sexuality, and knew Percy was, too. But it was still hard, coming out to someone new. Saying it for the first time had been hard enough, but he wasn’t going to let Nico go through it alone.

“I think he’s more than that to you, Jason.” Luke’s voice was even, no judgement. “Hey, it’s okay. Look at our parents. We’re kidding ourselves if we think all the gods are straight. Hell, you’ve pretty much told me you aren’t, so it wasn’t hard to put together. I’ve known Annabeth and Percy aren’t, even before you told me.”

“You… know? About Percy, I mean? I guessed you knew about Annabeth, because you, her and Thalia were family. And she said her family knew. I guessed she wasn’t referring to her dad, stepmom and brothers.”

“Yeah.” Luke turned to look out over the water. They were sitting at the edge of a lake. The sun was setting, and everything felt calm. “I knew. He didn’t say it in words, but he told me in his own way. I’m glad he has more people that he can be open with. I don’t know you all that well, and I didn’t know Percy as well as Annabeth, Thalia or Grover do, but it seems like you’re doing each other good.”

It was quiet, the demigods sitting in the silence their conversation left in its wake. It was a special kind of silence. It was two strangers who loved the same people, who died to protect them. Two strangers who had more in common than just their appearance.

It was the scene that Percy stumbled upon. He had been about to call out to Jason, when he realized who his boyfriend was with. Percy stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene. He had always known, in the back of his mind, how similar the two were. It wasn’t hard to see. They were both blond, with blue eyes and a scar on their face. They were both family to Thalia. They were both heroes, in their own right.

Percy watched them for a minute, wondering what they were talking about. He knew Jason would end up in Elysium, had hoped Luke would, even with the bad things he had done. But he was surprised Luke was still there, having once said he wanted to try for the Isles of Blest.

“I guess you have unfinished business, huh, Luke?” Percy stepped into their sight line. There was an odd feeling in his stomach, looking at his dead boyfriend, and dead ex-crush/mentor. “You were going for the Isles.”

Luke stood up immediately, drawing Percy’s full attention to him. “I will. One day. But I have the chance to do good, here.”

“You earned this, Luke.” Percy’s voice was soft. He took in Luke’s appearance. He looked almost the same, except his facial expression. Percy had gotten used to seeing Luke angry, upset, or desperate. He had seen Luke at his low points. He had only seen him smile during the very beginning of his first summer at camp. Now, however, Luke seemed more relaxed, at ease. It was a good thing to see. It was good that Percy was seeing him for the first time now, instead of when he originally planned. He had been grieving then, still confused about a lot. Now, he understood Luke a lot better, moved past any remaining anger he had had for the older demigod. They were similar, so similar. Percy knew he could’ve become what Luke did, if not for the people in his life.

Blue eyes met sea green, and they smiled, silently telling each other they understood, that they were at peace with what had happened, with each other.

When the moment was over, Percy turned to Jason, who was staring at him. “Jase.”

Jason moved forward, wrapping his arms around Percy. “You came.”

“I did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t ask for this.” Percy shook his head vehemently. “It’s not your fault you died. You’re a good person, Jason. You made it to Elysium, after all.”

“It’s nice. I like it. It’s calm, and there are some interesting people here.”

“Do you want to stay?”

“Part of me does, but…”

“But what?”

“I’d miss all of you too much. But I have no choice, do I? I died.”

“You do have a choice.” Percy separated himself from Jason, taking a step back. “I talked to uncle Hades. It took time, but he agreed. If you want to go back, he’ll let me try the trial of Orpheus. But as much as I want to bring you back, it is _your_ choice. Tell me what you want, and I’ll accept it.” He reached his hand out to cup Jason’s cheek.

During their conversation, Luke took a step back, knowing this was something they needed to talk about.

Jason reached his hand up, covering Percy’s hand with his. “I want a future with you in it.”

“Then let’s go home.” Percy stepped closer, pressing a kiss to Jason’s forehead. “Everyone will be happy to see you.”

Jason smiled at his boyfriend, before letting go of his hand, only to lace his fingers with Percy’s a moment later. They turned towards Luke, who had gone a couple yards away to give them privacy.

“Thank you, for our conversation.” Jason would remember Luke like this, rather than the stories he was told.

“Anytime, Grace. Thank you, for telling me about everyone. And Percy.” Luke turned towards the son of Poseidon. “If Annabeth or Thalia are ever up to it… I’d like to see them.”

“I’ll tell them,” Percy promised. “You’re a good person, Luke. You just got dealt a bad hand. Thank you, for being here for Jason.”

Luke nodded, before slipping away, quick and quietly as a shadow, leaving the two younger demigods behind.

“Ready to go see uncle Hades?”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Jason knew about Orpheus. Every demigod did, or would be taught. So he knew what Percy had agreed to. He would lead Jason out of the Underworld, back up to the real world, without looking back. Jason would follow, trusting his boyfriend not to look back, since Jason would not be able to reassure him. Jason hoped he had made it clear to Percy that he was in it for the long run. But if anyone could do it, it would be him.

The son of Jupiter thanked the Greek form of his uncle, before Percy began to walk.

Jason followed behind, itching to reach out and hold Percy’s hand, but knowing he couldn’t. Instead, he stared at he back of his boyfriend’s head, taking one step after another, thinking about what their life would be once they reached the surface.

The path they took was unfamiliar to Jason, but it seemed like Percy knew it well. He sidestepped branches and rocks, walking determinedly. It was quiet, as a light came into view up ahead.

Jason knew it was the exit, so close in front of them. Another twenty feet, and they’d be free. Fifteen, ten, five, four, three, two…

One.

Jason took a deep breath as he stepped out into the sun, the breeze light on his skin. Glancing down at his hands, he could tell he wasn’t dead anymore. He was solid, his skin warm, and he could feel a pulse in his wrist.

“Percy,” he called out to his boyfriend who was still facing away. “You did it.” He stepped forward, reaching out to place his hand on Percy’s shoulder. Percy was solid under his hand, warm, familiar in a way Jason had been sure he would never get to experience again.

Percy turned towards him, wrapping his arms around him. They stood in the middle of the park they had emerged in, the sun starting to set, together. They stayed that way for a while, before reluctantly pulling away from each other, but not before Percy kissed his boyfriend.

“We’re not far from camp.” Percy was looking up at the sky. “They don’t know what I was doing, except Annabeth and Grover. I couldn’t hide this from them.”

Jason smiled. He knew that Percy would’ve told his best friends. They had been there for him through everything, even if it was just knowing that Grover was an IM away. There was no way he wouldn’t want them at his side for this, especially if he had failed.

“So you’re saying we can surprise everyone else?”

“They’re gonna be upset, and maybe a little angry at me for not telling them I was trying to bring you back for a little bit. That’s how Annabeth was when I came back from Ogygia, or supposedly from the dead.”

“We could just stay here for a few more minutes. Just you and me.”

“Until the stars come out. Then let’s go home.”

They found a spot far enough away from other people they could have some quiet, and a clear view of the sky. Side by side, they laid on the ground, hands intertwined. They were silent, except for a couple mentions of constellations they spotted. Orion, Cassiopeia, Zoe.

“Thank you,” Jason whispered. “For coming back for me. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Hadestown last month, I got this idea. The soundtrack is amazing, and Eva Noblezada is everything.
> 
> I'm thinking about expanding this universe, so let me know if you'd like to see more. Like how everyone reacts when Jason comes back, etc.


End file.
